Misstankarnas kväll
by Hanna
Summary: Logan orkar inte längre leva i ovisso om hur det egentligen är med Max och Alec. Är de ett par eller inte? Logan bestämmer sig för att spionera på dem för att få säkerhet i saken.


Title: Misstankarnas kväll  
  
Author: Hanna  
  
E-mail: fairyprincessa@hotmail.com  
  
Spoilers: Händer efter Hello, Goodbye med en gnutta Dawg Day Afternoon inblandat.  
  
Season: 2  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Logan har sett Max och Alec tillsammans. Han orkar inte längre leva i ovisso om hur det egentligen är med Alec och Max. Är de ett par eller inte? Logan bestämmer sig för att spionera på dem för att få säkerhet i saken. Alec och Joshua bor båda i det gamla huset. Annie har just dött och Joshua sörjer henne ännu.  
  
Pairing: Max/Alec  
  
Disclaimer: Jag äger inte personerna från "Dark Angel". De hör till skaparna av serien, så åtala mig inte!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan parkerade sin bil utanför Crash. Efter att ha försäkrat att både Max och Alec var inne i baren så satte han sig i bilen för att vänta på att det skulle vara dags för dem att åka hem. Efter en stund kom de ut. Någon hade tydligen berättat en rolig historia för de skrattade båda högt. Alec slog till Maxs axel och Max slog tillbaka. Då kittlade Alec henne och Max svarade med att slå till Alec så att han föll omkull. Alec såg ut som om han tänkte ge tillbaka, men just då kom det ett gäng ut från Crash och Max och Alec samlade sig. När människorna gått förbi borstade Alec bort smuts från sina kläder. -Damn du är stark, och snabb, sa han till Max. Du skall vara glad att de där människorna kom, annars skulle du ha fått tillbaka! -Ja, ja, stora ord. Kan jag sova över hos dig och Joshua? Cindy bjuder sin nya tjej på en romantiskt middag hemma hos oss. -Kom bara. Jag tror att "big fella" blir glad. "Okej, i alla fall bor de inte ännu tillsammans" tänkte Logan där han satt i sin bil, en bit ifrån platsen de hade sina motorcyklar parkerade. Han såg dem gå fram till sina motorcyklar. Maxs startade med det samma, men Alec verkade ha problem. Efter en stund gav han upp. -Får jag åka med dig? Min motorcykel har slutligen sagt upp kontraktet. -Visst! Hoppa på! Logan tog ett fastare tag om ratten när han såg Alec hoppa upp bakom Max och ta tag i hennes midja.  
  
Logan körde efter dem utan att de märkte honom. När de var framme vid Joshuas hus, parkerade Max på bakgården och de gick in. Logan hoppade ur bilen och gick fram till huset. Han såg en lampa tändas i köket och han ställde sig på några lådor utanför köksfönstret för att kunna kika in, utan att själv bli sedd. Alec stod vid spisen och rörde om i några grytor. Max kom in i rummet med en flaska rödvin. -Var är Joshua? frågade hon. -Han sitter antagligen i källaren och tittar på de där bilderna han har ritat av Annie, kunde Logan höra Alec svara. "Vilken tur att huset är fullt med sprickor, så hör jag vad de talar." -Stackars liten. Jag tycker så synd om honom. Han har varit alldeles nere ända sedan hon dog. Max såg dystert ner i golvet. -Hej, hej! Vi skall väl inte låta det här förstöra vår kväll, eller? Visst är det synd, men han kommer över det. -Du har rätt. Är pastan färdig? "Jag hade faktist hoppats att det skulle ha förstört deras kväll och de skulle ha gått och lagt sig. I varsit rum så klart", tänkte Logan och rättade till glasögonen på näsan.  
  
Alec och Max satte sig ner vid bordet och Alec hällde upp vin till Max och sig själv med en elegant rörelse. Max såg road ut. -Show off, muttrade Logan. Duon högg in på maten och efter att de ätit en stund i tystnad frågade Alec: -Kan du berätta om min tvillingbror? Berätta om Ben. Maxs min blev genast allvarlig. Det pinade henne ännu att tänka på Ben. -Snälla Max! Alec tog hennes hand i sin och tittade henne i ögonen. Det känns som om jag inte riktigt känner mig själv. Som om en annan sida av mig kan komma fram när som helst. Med en suck började Max. -Redan som liten, när vi ännu var i Manticore, såg alla upp till honom. Han berättade de mest fantastiska historier och...  
  
Logan hörde inte på mera. Han höll ögonen fästa på Alecs hand som sakta smekte Maxs. Efter en stund svängde Logan blicken mot Max och då märkte han att hon grät. Max verkade så sårbar att han fick lust att ta henne i famnen och trösta henne, smeka hennes hår och säga lugnande saker. Han ville glömma allt vad virus och Alec hette. Men i stället såg han Alec stiga upp och ställa sig bakom Maxs stol. Alec lade sin hand på Maxs axel. -...och jag lämnade honom där i skogen, så att männen från Manticore kunde föra iväg hans döda kropp. Jag borde inte ha dödat honom, jag borde ha försökt någonting annat! snyftade Max mellan tårarna. Logan såg Alec viska några ord i Maxs öra. Max lugnade sig något och Alec smekte henne över håret med sin andra hand. Till Logans förvåning lutade sig Max bakåt och tog Alecs hand i sin. Logan blev så förvånad att han tog ett steg bakåt och landade på marken med en duns. Lådan han stått på föll omkull med en hård smäll. Logan steg snabbt upp och sprang bakom hörnet. Han visste att det inte var att leka med två X5. Just som Logan rundat hörnet hörde han ett fönster från andra sidan öppnas. -Vad var det? hörde han Alec fråga. -Äsch, antagligen bara en katt, svarade Max. Så hörde Logan hur de stängde fönstret.  
  
Logan väntade en stund före han gick tillbaka under fönstret. -Vi äter färdigt framför TV:n. Det börjar snart en film, föreslog Alec. -Du Alec, började Max. Berätta inte åt någon om vad som just hände. -Det är okej. Jag säger ingenting, sade Alec och gav henne sitt berömda leende. Nå, vad säger du? Mat i vardagsrummet? Max nickade synbart lättad över att Alec var en så bra vän. Så lyfte hon sitt glas och sin tallrik och banade ut ur köket efter Alec. "Okej, jag måste väl erkänna att här inte hände något. Bara två vänner som åt tillsammans och när den ena var lessen så tröstade den andra. Ingenting annat. Precis vad jag själv skulle ha gjort." Så steg Logan sakta och försiktigt ner.  
  
Logan gick till andra sidan av huset. På den här sidan var fönstrena lägre och han behövde inte ställa sig upp på någonting för att se in. Max och Alec satt framför TV:n och åt sin mat samtidigt som de tittade på rutan. Max och Alec pratade inte mycket. De var väl båda så in i filmen eller så var de så koncentrerade på sina egna tankar. Efter en halvtimme kom Joshua in i rummet och sade godnatt. Så gick han upp för trapporna till sitt rum. Max och Alec tittade båda efter Joshua när han gick upp och de utbytte några ord. Logan var besviken över att det inte hördes något genom väggen på det här stället, men han gissade att de talade om "big fella". Max svängde med huvudet och rullade på axlarna. Alec sa något till henne och Max svängde ryggen till honom och Alec började massera henes nacke. När Logan såg hur Max sträckte på sig av välbehag så hade han lust att döda Alec, men han lyckades hålla sig tillbaka och nöjde sig med att sparka ett äppel som låg på marken in på tomten bredvid. Sedan riktade han sin uppmärksamhet in genom fönstret igen.  
  
Alec fortsatte ännu en stund massera Max. Men plötsligt sa Alec något som Logan inte kunde höra, men av Maxs reaktion att döma så var det något väldigt dumt. "Där har vi det igen", tänkte Logan. "Max kan inte tycka om Alec eftersom han... är Alec. Hur man än svänger det så kommer Alec alltid att säga fel saker i fel situationer. Hon kan ju knappt tåla honom." Max drog sig loss och satte sig i andra ändan av soffan och såg surmulen ut. Så sa hon något tillbaka till Alec som svarade. Så fortsatte de en stund tills Alec lyfte händerna för att visa att han gav upp. Max såg fortfarande inte riktigt nöjd ut och hon tömde sitt glas snabbt och fyllde på mera. Så satt de i var sin ända av soffan i en lång stund och Logan jublade inom sig.  
  
Men efter en stund sa Alec något. Det fick tydligen Max att lugna ner sig, för hon såg genast gladare ut. Alec vinkade att hon skulle komma och sätta sig bredvid honom. Max kröp upp bredvid honom och lutade sig mot honom och han satt en arm runt henne. Ingenting mera hände ändå mellan de två förrän filmen var slut. Sedan satt de och pratade en stund. Logan började verkligen misstänka att han hade haft fel. Ingenting av det han sett idag visade något som helst tecken på att de skulle vara ett par. Max och Alec var bara vänner. Logan förstod att i Alec måste Max finna den förståelse för vad hon varit med om som inte han kunde ge och det måste han acceptera. Max var en fri människa, och kanske eftersom hon varit fången hela sin barndom så hade hon ett större behov än någon annan att inte känna sig bunden. Det lät vettigt. "Det är nog bäst att jag går hem innan de upptäcker mig och jag gör bort mig helt och hållet". Logan tog en sista blick in genom fönstret precis när Max och Alec steg upp ur soffan och tömde sina glas. Så gick de mot var sitt rum. "Skäms på dig Logan. Du är alldeles för misstänksam och svartsjuk", tänkte han när han gick mot bilen som han hade parkerat på nästa gata. "I morgon skall jag försöka komma på en plan hur jag kan gottgöra det här för Max." Så gick han iväg.  
  
Samtidigt inne i huset... Max skulle just sätta handen på dörrhandtaget när Alec ropade efter henne. -Ingen godnattkram? Max svängde sig om. Alec stod fortfarande vid soffan. Han log oskyldigt. -Är du inte lite för gammal för sådant där? -För vad då? frågade Alec oskyldigt fast Max visste att han mycket väl förstod vad hon pratade om. Alec lyfte upp händerna mot henne. -Come on, var inte en sådan glädjeförstörare. -Ja, ja om du lovar sluta klaga sedan. Max gick fram till Alec och gav honom en snabb kram. -Jag menade en ordentlig kram! gnällde Alec. -Du är en stor baby, suckade Max och lät Alec lägga armarna kring sig. Alec gav Max en stor, varm kram. För första gången på länge kände Max sig faktiskt trygg. Och det var ju en tid sedan någon kille kramat, eller över huvud taget rört henne. Hon kände Alecs muskler under skjortan han hade på sig och hon kände hans andedräkt vid hennes öra. En kall kår gick genom hennes kropp när han drog sin hand längs hennes rygg.  
  
-Okej, är du nöjd nu? frågade Max när hon till slut drog sig ifrån Alec. Alec tittade in i hennes ögon. Sedan tog han tag om hennes axlar och gav henne en kyss på munnen. Max drog sig snabbt undan. -Vad i helvete tror du att du gör! skrek hon och backade några steg. -Kom inte och säg att du inte tyckte om det! Max, sluta strida mot dina moraler. -Jag vet inte om jag borde skratta eller gråta till dina usla försök. För det första är jag med Logan... -Det är du inte alls, du sa själv att du inte ville vara i kontakt med honom mera. Du är inte skyldig Logan något, det är dags att gå vidäre! -...och för det andra varför tror du att jag är intresserad av dig?! -Kom inte och säg att du inte har känt något mellan oss. Jag har varit medveten om det ända sedan Manticore. Hans röst blev plötsligt mjukare. Max, du är i mina tankar alla dagar. Jag blir galen av att vara i närheten av dig men inte få röra dig. Max, säg att du märkt det med!  
  
Max stod orörlig. Hon hade inte väntat sig att Alec skulle visa sin känsliga sida. Hon hade inte vetat om Alecs känslor. Visst hade Alec pratat smått om det ibland, men hon hade tagit det som skämt. Hon kunde inte neka att hon inte skulle tycka om att ha honom omkring sig. Han förstod henne så bra och de hade roligt tillsammans. Max behövde inte känna sig orolig då hon var med Alec, han kunde sköta om sej själv. Och Alec visste faktiskt mera om Max än många andra, hon hade alltid känt att hon inte behövde förklara sina beslut för honom. Han kändes... trygg. Max tittade upp på Alec. Alecs ögon var fastklistrade på henne och hon kunde skymta en gnutta oro och längtan i dem. -Kyss mig, sa hon plötsligt. Alec ryckte till av förvåning. -Vad sa du? -Kyss mig. Utan att tänka igen gick Alec de några steg fram till Max, lyfte upp hennes hake och gav henne en kyss. Den här gången drog hon sig inte undan. Max kände hur hon blev alldeles varm inombords. Efter en stund drog Alec sig bort. -Nå?  
  
Max kunde inte senare förklara sitt betende. Hon bara kände att hon måste få mera. Max tryckte sig närmare Alec och kysste honom passionerat samtidigt som hon drog sin hand genom hans hår. Alec var inte sen att reagera och han lade sina händer runt Max och kysste tillbaka. Fortfarande alldeles uppslukade av varandra, började Alec efter en stund backa mot sitt rum och Max var inte sen att följa efter. Innan de kom över tröskeln hann Alec dra av Maxs blus som blev liggande utanför dörren som slängdes fast med en smäll. 


End file.
